As to be expected, an optimal cellular user equipment includes the best baseband modem paired with the best radio frequency transceiver. This optimal configuration is possible by using a standard interface between the baseband modem and the RF transceiver. For example, MIPI DigRF interface standards are designed for this purpose.
Currently in the marketplace, there are no available transceivers that support 3GPP2 CDMA standards that also support MIPI DigRF interface standards. Instead of using the standard interface, the available RF transceivers use a combination of analog and proprietary digital interfaces that are used between the baseband modem and RF transceiver. On the other hand, there are RF transceivers that use DigRF interfaces, but these transceivers are designed for 3GPP LTE standards. Therefore it is necessary to modify the radio architecture of the modem so that it can be made compatible with the transceiver and take advantage of the standard interface.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.